


Miracle Winchester

by TrickstersMoose666



Series: Jae'sSabrielOneshotsandImagines [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Crying Gabriel (Supernatural), Crying Sam Winchester, Grief/Mourning, I Don't Wanna Give The Ending Away..., I promise it's happy, M/M, Post Mpreg, Resurrection, Sad, but happy, it's not too sad, just read it, oc included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickstersMoose666/pseuds/TrickstersMoose666
Summary: I promise, despite the warning, it's not that sad. This does include an OC, Shadiel, but only briefly. Majority of it is Sabriel.





	Miracle Winchester

In Lebanon, Kansas is a hidden Bunker. In that hidden Bunker is a room. In that room is a crib. And in the crib is...nothing. In that same room, on the bed sits an archangel, cradling a baby in a bloodied blanket, tears running down his face. Beside him is his mate, who is also crying from the loss of their fledgling. The archangel -Gabriel- refuses to let go, even when his Seraph brother, Castiel, confirms the fledgling is gone.   


Gabriel’s mate –Sam- prays somebody _, anybody, bring our baby back._ Gabriel finally relinquishes the tiny body to his brother, who goes to clean it up. Gabriel drops his arms by his sides, feeling numb. Sam wraps his arms around the archangel and Gabriel buries his head between Sam’s neck and shoulder, harsh sobs wracking his body. When Castiel returns with the baby’s body clean and wrapped in a fresh blanket, he passes it back to his grieving brother and leaves the room, closing the door to give them some privacy. 

Sam stays near his mate, grounding him and keeping him from having a panic attack. He just couldn’t believe that their baby, who had been moving only a few hours ago, was now still and cold. He cursed Chuck for taking their child’s life, their child’s future. Suddenly, the flapping of wings surrounded and an angel with white hair and demonic eyes stood before them. She walked closer and knelt in front of her brother, cupping his face in her hands delicately, as if he would shatter. She gave a sad smile and kissed his forehead. 

She moved back and touched the fledgling, energy pulsing from her. The baby gave a weak cry, which grew stronger as they opened their eyes. Gold and hazel met demon black as more tears, happy ones this time, spilled from the new parent’s eyes. 

“Father had no right to take her from you. She is protected by an archangel’s blessing. No one may touch her again.” She promised, her voice gentle and sincere. 

“Thank you, big sister.” Gabriel sniffed. 

“Yeah. This is more than we could ever ask for, Shadiel.” Sam whispered, gazing lovingly at their daughter. Shadiel stood and smiled. 

“She is my little brothers' daughter. She is worth everything.” Shadiel stated before flaring her wings and disappearing. 

In Lebanon, Kansas is a hidden Bunker. In that hidden Bunker is a room. In that room is a crib. And in the crib is a baby, a little girl, Miracle Winchester, often nicknamed 'Mira'. The daughter of the archangel Gabriel and the hunter, Sam Winchester. And with her family behind her, no one will take her from them. 


End file.
